FBI, Mission Cullen : Bienvenue dans l'Elite
by Calliope Butterfly
Summary: Les agents spéciaux Hale's se voient confier une mission très spéciale : veiller sur Carlisle Cullen et sa famille, cibles possibles de terroristes. Entre Jasper et Rosalie, de milieu modeste, et la fratrie Cullen, le choc va être rude. Pour le meilleur ?
1. Prologue

**FBI, Mission Cullen : Bienvenue dans l'Elite.**

* * *

Lorsque vous intégrez le **FBI**, on vous apprend qu'il y a **3 règles fondamentales**.

**1) Ne jamais mentir à votre équipier.**

_Si j'avais avoué la vérité à Rose, alors peut être qu'elle ne serait pas en train de mourir sous mes yeux._

**2) Ne jamais s'impliquer émotionnellement dans une affaire.**

_Tout cela ne serait jamais arrivé si j'avais su m'en tenir aux limites. _

**3) Ne jamais, au grand jamais, tomber amoureux.**

_Comme si je l'avais fait exprès. Comme si ce genre de choses se contrôlaient !_

_..._

Les conséquences peuvent être **terribles.**

...

Et là, j'étais en train de l'apprendre à mes dépens.

**_-Jasper …_**

* * *

**TOUT L'UNIVERS DE TWILIGHT APPARTIENT A STEPHANIE MEYER - Yeep !**


	2. Intervention et Mission

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont laissé des reviews. J'ai répondu aux enregistrés. J'espère que le premier chapitre vous plaira !_

**

* * *

**

**La vie est une série de destins et d'incidents croisés échappant à notre contrôle.**

L'étrange histoire de Benjamin Button, _Benjamin Button_

* * *

Je retiens mon souffle. Il est là, devant moi. Il ne me voit pas. Comment pourrait-il ? Il est de dos. Sa main droite serre la gorge d'une jolie jeune femme rousse. Elle non plus ne me voit pas. Elle regarde son agresseur, les yeux remplis de terreur. Elle tremble. Elle a peur. Ca ne l'excite que plus encore. Il aime voir la terreur dans les yeux de ses victimes Elle lui offre exactement ce qu'il veut.

Je rapproche le micro de mon casque de ma bouche.

-Ici Jazz. J'ai le suspect en ligne de mire. Il est dans le troisième couloir de l'aile 6. Il a la victime avec lui et la tient à la gorge. Je ne repère pas d'arme. Je répète, il est dans l'aile 6, couloir 3.

Mon casque grisaille et j'entend la voix de mon chef, Demetri.

-Bien reçu. Ne bouge pas, on arrive. Je répète, ne bouge pas.

-Bien reçu. Terminé.

Je relâche mon micro et resserre ma prise sur mon arme. Mon index caresse la gâchette. Je meurs d'envie de l'abattre, là, maintenant. Cet homme est un violeur en série. Et il s'apprête à commettre son crime préféré juste devant moi.

Je respire doucement et tente de me concentrer. Je sais qu'ils arriveront vite. En attendant, il faut que j'analyse le lieu où nous sommes. Il n'y a pas de fenêtre, et le seul échappatoire est la porte à l'autre bout du couloir. Elle est trop loin pour qu'il ait une réelle chance de s'échapper. Il se rendra, ou sera blessé à mort.

J'inspecte sa tenue. Je ne voit aucune arme. Il faudra pourtant rester prudent. Son manteau est large, et il pourrait très bien avoir caché un petit révolver dans une de ses poches.

J'entend des pas se rapprocher et je recule afin de ne pas être à vue s'il se retourne.

Ils sont là. Mon chef pose sa main sur mon épaule et me félicite d'un signe de la tête. Je lui indique en silence la position du suspect. Il se penche, et hoche la tête. Il lève la main.

**3**

**2**

**1**

Je me jette à l'assaut. J'entends Demetri hurler :

-Police ! Couchez vous au sol et les mains sur la tête !

Mais son regard de prédateur fait l'aller retour entre nous et la femme. D'un geste rapide, il sort quelque chose de son manteau. Je n'ai pas le temps de me rendre compte de ce qu'il fait qu'une détonation nous annonce qu'il vient de tirer sur la pauvre femme qui glisse au sol en hurlant. Il profite de la situation pour tenter de filer, mais je m'élance et me jette sur lui. Il tire à nouveau. Je sens quelque chose de chaud couler sur mon bras. Merde ! Je lui met un coup de poing et il tire une troisième fois, en l'air cette fois ci. Un nuage blanc se forme, nous annonçant que le plafond devait être en ciment. Je le désarme; et le pistolet glisse sur plusieurs mètres. Je le retourne et sors mes menottes pour les lui enfiler.

-Vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour Viols avec préméditation, dont deux sur mineures. Vous avez le droit de garder le silence. Tout ce que vous direz pourra et sera retenu contre vous lors de votre procès.

-Je suis innocent ! Lâchez moi !

-Ah bah ça s'est la meilleure !

Je tourne la tête pour apercevoir ma sœur, debout devant moi, les bras croisés. Son regard lance des éclairs, jusqu'au moment où elle semble se rendre compte de quelque chose.

-Jazz ! Tu es blessé !

Hein ? Pris dans la lutte, j'en avais oublié qu'une des balles m'avait touché. Je relève le suspect, et deux de mes collègues s'en saisissent. Je jette alors un regard sur mon bras gauche. Une tache de sang est visible sur la chemise. Les gilets pare-balles ne protègent pas les bras, malheureusement …

-C'est rien, c'est qu'une éraflure.

Elle me lance un regard noir et s'approche de moi. D'un geste expert, elle arrache l'ensemble de ma manche et me la retire. La blessure est longue et assez profonde, la balle a du me frôler d'un peu plus près que je ne l'aurais crû.

-Il va te falloir des points de suture, grogne Demetri.

-Un peu de désinfectant et c'est réglé, tente-je de le raisonner.

-Hors de question. Direction l'hôpital, Hale !

* * *

-Voilà, c'est presque fini.

Je soupire. Douze points de suture! Je n'en méritais pas tant ! Rosalie observe la scène, assise à côté de moi. Le médecin lui a proposé trois fois de sortir, mais elle a refusé. Il a du la prendre pour une de ces filles fragiles, celles qui tournent de l'œil devant quelques gouttes de sang. S'il savait qu'il avait devant lui une femme qui avait déjà descendu quatre personnes de sang froid, et qui avait trouvé le moyen d'en rire, il n'aurait sûrement pas agi de cette façon. Mais là était l'avantage de Rosalie. Personne ne pouvait se douter du métier qu'elle exerçait sans le connaître. Sa couverture était parfaite.

-Voilà. J'ai fini.

-Merci.

Je m'étire doucement. Je n'ai envie que d'une chose : rentrer à l'appartement et m'enfiler douze heures de sommeil.

Le regard du médecin glisse sur Rose. Il a la cinquantaine, il est gras et en plus il a les yeux globuleux. Il ne va quand même pas oser ?

-Mademoiselle, pouvez vous m'accompagner à l'accueil ? J'ai quelques documents à vous donner. Les précautions d'usage …

Et bien si ! Il a osé ! Un sourire se glisse sur les lèvres de ma sœur et elle lui répond d'une voix suave :

-Se serait avec plaisir, mais nous devons nous en aller. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous avons l'habitude de gérer ce genre de cas. Vous ne nous en voulez pas n'est-ce pas ?

Il avale sa salive. Il devrait nous retenir. Il le sait mais…

-Merci beaucoup.

Ma sœur ne lui a pas laissé la chance de répondre.

-Jasper, on y va !

Je me lève et je la suit. Nous marchons vite dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Soudain, elle lance :

-Aro veut nous voir.

Je gémis. Quand le Grand Patron du FBI veut voir quelqu'un, ce n'est jamais bon signe.

-On ira demain.

Elle s'arrête et se tourne vers moi. Son regard est mi-inquiet, mi en colère.

-Il veut nous voir. Ce soir.

D'un geste lourd, je passe ma main devant mes yeux. J'argumente:

-Je n'ai rien fait de mal. J'ai juste …

-Tu t'es jeté sur un homme armé !

Bon, d'accord, ma sœur est en colère. Je la comprends. Si cela avait été l'inverse, je lui aurais fait un sermon d'anthologie. Oui, mais je n'avais pas le choix. Elle pouvait au moins le comprendre.

-Tu aurais préféré que je le laisse s'en aller ? Après tout le temps qu'on a passé sur cette affaire ?

Ses yeux lancent des éclairs, et elle se tend. Je regrette déjà ce que j'ai dit. Je sais à quel point cet affaire lui tenait à cœur. Et je sais que si elle avait pu, elle aurait tabassé James Anderson.

Je dois désamorcer la situation, et rapidement.

-Désolé. Je sais à quel point tu as eu peur. Je n'ai pas réfléchi.

-C'est ça l'ennui avec toi Jazz ! Tu ne réfléchis jamais !

Elle me donne mal à la tête à hurler comme ça. Je saisis son bras et murmure:

-Rose. On en parlera après. C'est pas la peine de rameuter tout l'hôpital !

Elle jette un regard autour d'elle et aperçoit une infirmière qui nous regarde, inquiète. Rose prend une grande inspiration et fait un petit sourire à l'infirmière. Celle-ci se détend. On reprend notre marche. Elle ne parle plus, et j'ai trop mal à la tête pour engager une quelconque conversation. Ma blessure me lance, signe que l'anesthésie locale est en train de s'estomper. On arrive sur le parking, et Rose sort les clés de la BMW noire qui nous sert de voiture de fonction.

-J'peux conduire, tente-je.

-Rêve.

Je soupire mais m'installe côté passager. Elle met en marche le moteur et la voiture s'élance. Je m'assoupis légèrement. Le moteur me berce et la douce chaleur de l'habitacle me plonge dans un demi-sommeil confortable. Trop vite, bien trop vite, je sens une main sur mon poignet.

-Jazz, on y est.

J'ouvre douloureusement les yeux. Rose farfouille dans un des compartiments de la voiture et en sort deux comprimés, et une petite bouteille d'eau. Elle me tend le tout, avec un petit sourire. Bien, elle a décoléré.

-Merci.

J'avale ce qu'elle m'a donné et je lui rends la bouteille. Nous sortons de la voiture et nous engouffrons dans le bâtiment. On tend nos badges à la sécurité, qui nous fait signe de passer. Les couloirs s'enchainent, et on arrive au secrétariat.

-Agents Hales, nous sommes attendus par Aro.

La secrétaire lève ses yeux tout doucement, et fixe Rosalie d'un air ennuyé.

-Mr Volturi n'attend personne ce soir.

Rose se penche sur le bureau, menaçante.

-Pourriez vous avoir l'obligeance de vérifier ?

L'autre l'assassine du regard, et décroche son téléphone.

-Mr Volturi ? Gianna à l'appareil. Je sais que vous ne voulez pas être dérangé mais j'ai deux visiteurs qui insistent pour vous rencontrer. Ils disent que vous les attendez …

Elle se tait, et fronce les sourcils. Elle met sa main devant le combiné et nous regarde.

-Votre nom ?

-Hale.

Elle remet le combiné contre son oreille.

-Hale, Mr Volturi.

Sa tête est drôle à voir à cet instant. Elle hoche la tête frénétiquement.

-Oui, Monsieur. Bien sûr. Tout de suite. Désolée.

Elle raccroche, et se lève, montée sur ressort.

-Veuillez me suivre.

Elle nous conduit à travers les couloirs à toute vitesse, pour finir par s'arrêter devant une porte noire, épaisse. Je suppose qu'elle pourrait résister à n'importe quelle intrusion clandestine.

Gianna pose sa main sur le scanner digital, et une voix atone annonce.

-Identification… Gianna Dio. Ouverture autorisée.

Et en effet, la porte s'ouvre.

-Je vous laisse ici. Passez une bonne fin de soirée.

Rosalie se contente de lui faire un signe de tête. Rancunière ma sœur ? Non …

Nous avançons vers une autre porte. Rose toque.

-Entrez.

J'enclenche la poignée et nous pénétrons dans le bureau du numéro Un du FBI. Tout ici n'est que luxe et démesure. Des étagères en bois verni sur plus de deux mètres de haut font le tour la pièce. S'y trouvent des dossiers confidentiels, ainsi que des documents hautement estimables. Au bout de la salle, le bureau d'Aro. Grand, majestueux, et ne laissant aucun doute sur l'importance de son propriétaire. Celui-ci se lève en nous voyant arriver.

Aro Volturi est grand, brun et extrêmement pâle. C'est un homme de l'ombre, et c'est un des personnages les plus respectés d'Amérique. Il a sacrifié sa vie personnelle pour la patrie. Aujourd'hui, même si il est au plus haut de la chaîne, un ombre plane sur ses yeux. L'ombre du regret peut être.

-Mes petits Hale's ! Quel plaisir de vous revoir !

-Bonjour Aro.

Nous nous mettons au garde à vous et le saluons rapidement.

-Bah pas de ça avec moi voyons ! Asseyez vous !

Il accompagne notre mouvement et pose ses avants bras sur son bureau. Son regard perçant glisse sur mon bras bandé.

-J'ai appris le succès de votre mission ce soir. Je vous félicite.

J'acquiesce poliment. Il ne nous a pas convoqué pour cela, je m'en doute bien.

-Comment va ton bras Jasper ?

-Tout va bien, Aro.

-Bien, bien. Et toi ma chère Rosalie. Ne me dis pas qu'une belle jeune femme comme toi est célibataire ?

-Tu sais bien que si Aro.

-C'est bien dommage. Je suis sûr que les sollicitations ne manquent pas !

-Je préfère la qualité à la quantité, soupire t'elle.

Il rit. Elle lui sourit. Mais je vois bien qu'elle aussi a hâte de savoir. Je prends la parole:

-Rassure moi Aro, tu ne nous a pas convoqué à cette heure-ci pour prendre de nos nouvelles, je me trompe ?

-Jasper, Jasper, Jasper … Toujours aussi pressé à ce que je vois, soupire t-il d'un air ennuyé. Mais bon, je suppose que je vous doit des explications.

Il se lève et s'approche d'une des bibliothèque, dont il sort un large dossier.

-Toi et Rosalie êtes extrêmement appréciés dans votre brigade, malgré votre jeune âge. Beaucoup verront d'un mauvais œil ma proposition. Je n'oublie pas que vous n'êtes à la disposition du FBI que pour trois ans seulement. Et nous arrivons au terme de ces trois années. La CIA vous ouvre grand ses portes.

Un frisson glisse dans ma nuque. Enfin, nous allions avoir la vie dont nous rêvions. Fini de faire la police, l'espionnage nous tend ses bras !

-Cependant …

Aie aie aie …

-Il y a une dernière mission que j'aimerait vous confier.

Il s'assoit à nouveau.

-Cette mission se fera en partenariat avec la CIA. Si vous réussissez, ce sera l'entrée par la grande porte, et le respect déjà gagné des collègues. Imaginez…

Voilà qui est intéressant. Rosalie se tourne vers mois et me sourit de cet air carnassier qui ne peux signifier qu'une chose : elle veut cette mission.

-Bien, parlez nous de cela.

-Il y a quelques semaines, nous avons intercepté un mail compromettant de l'organisation terroriste « All for God ». Il s'agit d'un groupe de personne qui voudrait installer un système entièrement religieux, dont un système politique qui ressemblerait à une Monarchie de Droit Divin. Nous ne les prenions pas au sérieux, mais ce qui s'est passé ces dernières semaines nous prouve que nous avions tort…

Il s'arrête et soupire. Comme toujours, tout n'est que théâtre. Il est tel un acteur qui récite son texte. Une tragédie grecque à lui tout seul.

-Ce mail était une liste de trois noms. Le premier était celui d'Alphonse Grandjean, un important délégué de la Chambre des Congrès. On l'a retrouvé étranglé dans sa Mercedes il y a deux semaines. Tout avait été fait très proprement, aucune trace. Un travail de pro. On aurait pu penser que ce n'était qu'un hasard si le deuxième de la liste, Andrew Mily, n'avait pas été retrouvé, égorgé, à son domicile. Sa femme a été tuée, elle aussi, par arme à feu. Même si l'arme n'est pas la même, tout laisse à penser que les deux meurtres sont reliés. Même moment de la journée, même perfection. Pas de témoins.

-Qui est la troisième personne de la liste ? Demande Rosalie, passionnée par le récit d'Aro.

-Rien de moins que Carlisle Cullen.

Qui ?

Voyant notre incompréhension, Aro explique :

-Le Président du Conseil National de la Médecine. Celui qui décide ce qui est bien et mal.

Il nous regarde, se rassoit, et continue en se penchant vers nous.

-Vous avez l'âge idéal pour intégrer sa famille. Il a une femme, Esmée, décoratrice d'intérieur et trois enfants. L'aîné s'appelle Emmet, le cadet Edward et la benjamine Alice. Ils ont respectivement 21 ans, 19 ans et 18 ans.

-Vous voulez qu'on s'infiltre dans la famille la plus huppée de New York ?

La voix de Rosalie est sèche. Elle a déchanté je crois.

-En quelque sorte. La couverture est simple : vous êtes des amis des enfants, venus passer quelques semaines de vacances avec eux.

-Je vous arrête tout de suite Aro. On va faire sauter la couverture en trois jours, si ce n'est moins. Vous nous avez vu ? Qui voudra croire que nous fréquentons le beau monde ?

Aro lui sourit.

-Mais eux seront au courant. Il suffira de maintenir l'illusion en public. Nous réduirons au minimum ces moments et ils vous guideront. Tout le monde n'y verra que du feu !

- C'est complètement fou.

Je me décide à prendre la parole:

-Ca ne l'est pas. Ca peut le faire Rosalie. Tout n'est qu'apparence et nous sommes plutôt bons à ce jeu là.

Je lui sourit. Il nous faut cette mission de protection rapprochée. Nos regards se croisent, se combattent, et, comme souvent, elle cède. D'un geste las, elle me fait signe qu'elle accepte.

-Très bien; votre mission commence dès demain, treize heures. Rendez vous ici pour onze heures trente. Voilà le dossier. Vous devrez le connaître sur le bout des doigts.

Je regarde ma montre. Il est déjà une heure du matin. Je sens que cette journée va être la plus longue de ma vie.

* * *

_Voilà ! Votre avis m'importe beaucoup !_


	3. Bienvenue chez nous !

Bonjour tout le monde !

Voici la suite de FBI. désolée pour le léger retard, mais j'étais en Week end dans le Sud, alors je n'ai pu finir que ce soir :)

Merci beaucoup à toutes celles et ceux qui me laissent des reviews ! Je réponds à tous ceux qui sont enregistrés, et pour ceux qui ne le sont pas, je me permet de vous remercier ici et maintenant :** Merci !**

Merci aussi à toutes celles et ceux qui me mettent en Favoris, ou en Alert. N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review en même temps : cela ne vous prend que quelques secondes et cela rend l'auteur, en l'occurence moi, **très** **contente **!

Bonne lecture, et on se retrouve en bas pour vos avis !

* * *

**Well she's all you'd ever want, (_Ouaip, elle est tout ce que tu as toujours voulu_)**

**She's the kind they'd like to flaunt and take to dinner.(_C'est le genre de filles avec lesquels tu t'affiches et que tu invite à diner_)**

**Well she always knows her place. (_Elle sais toujours quelle est sa place_)**

**She's got style, she's got grace, She's a winner.(_Elle a du style, elle a de la grâce, c'est une gagnante_)**

**She's a Lady. Whoa whoa whoa, She's a Lady. (_C'est une Lady, c'est une Lady_)**

She's a lady,_ Tom JONES_

* * *

Je cours dans la rue. Je ne sais pas où je vais, mais je dois y aller. On m'a donné cette mission, je ne peux pas la rater … je dois absolument trouver ce pot de confiture avant qu'il n'explose ! Oh, non ! Je viens d'apercevoir ma grand-mère, au volant du tank qu'elle a construit elle-même. Non, mamie, c'est dangereux ! Et ben voilà, t'es morte ! Mais où est ce pot de confiture ?

-Jazz !

Oh. On m'appelle. Zut. Qui m'appelle ?

-Jazz ! Lève toi vite ! On est en retard !

Hum. Pas bon du tout.

J'ouvre un œil, pour le refermer immédiatement après. Le soleil est levé, et depuis longtemps vu la luminosité qui règne dans notre appartement. Je me suis endormi sur le canapé. Pourquoi, d'ailleurs ?

Et là, tout me revient en mémoire. La mission d'hier, l'hôpital, l'entretien avec Aro, notre mission secrète. Et l'énorme dossier qu'on a potassé jusqu'à cinq heures du matin.

Qu'a dit Rosalie déjà ? On est en retard. ON EST EN RETARD !

L'information arrive enfin à mon cerveau, et je me force à ouvrir une nouvelle fois les yeux. L'appartement est dans un capharnaüm pas possible. Des vêtement trainent un peu partout, attestant du peu d'entretien que nous avons consacré à notre logement ces dernières semaines. Il y a même un gilet pare-balle dans un coin. Mon arme de service est posée sur la table basse, à côté des restes de fast-food qu'on a été chercher hier soir en passant.

Je m'étire et me lève rapidement. Rose est en train de s'habiller tout en avalant un bol de céréales. Ah, les femmes et leur pouvoir de faire plusieurs choses en même temps … Elle me tend un café au passage.

-L'est quelle heure ?

-Onze heures. On a rendez vous dans une demi-heure à l'autre bout de la ville. Avale ça tout de suite, dit-elle en me tendant deux cachets.

Je m'exécute et l'embrasse sur la tempe pour la remercier. Je saute dans la douche, puis prends la direction de ma chambre.

-Ta tenue est prête sur ton lit ! Entend-je.

-Quand arrêtera-tu de me materner ?

-Quand tu aura trouvé quelqu'un pour le faire à ma place. Et comme ce n'est pas demain la veille, je te conseille de ne pas faire trop de commentaires !

Je m'habille à toute vitesse et je suis en train de nouer la cravate noire sur ma chemise bordeaux quand elle entre et me balance un sac de voyage.

-Je n'ai pas le temps de m'occuper de ça pour toi par contre. Dépêche !

Je l'entends s'agiter dans la salle de bain, et elle repasse devant ma porte, m'annonçant qu'elle s'est chargée des affaires de toilette pour nous deux. J'accélère le rythme et il est onze heures vingt quand nous sommes à la porte d'entrée. Je coupe l'électricité, pendant que Rose glisse son arme dans une sorte de jarretière qu'elle porte sous sa robe.

Comme nous en avons convenu hier soir, ou plutôt tôt ce matin, nous sommes habillés assez chic. Si des paparazzis devaient attendre au portail de la maison des Cullen, il ne faudrait pas qu'il se posent trop de questions.

-Prête ?

-Tu conduis ?

J'acquiesce et elle me tend les clés. Elle porte ses talons à la main, et les baskets qu'elle porte aux pieds dénotent avec sa tenue. Je l'interroge du regard.

-Trop longs à mettre; je les enfilerais en route.

-Je me disais aussi que c'était bizarre que tu me laisse conduire.

Je porte nos sacs et nous courons dans les escaliers. Lorsque j'allume le moteur, ma montre indique onze heures vingt-cinq. J'ai alors une idée :

-Sors le gyrophare !

Rosalie me regarde comme si j'étais fou.

-On est pas en intervention !

-On aura aucune chance d'aller un jour faire une autre intervention si on arrive pas à l'heure!

Elle semble peser le pour et le contre, mais finit par se ranger à mon avis. J'enclenche la sirène, et nous fonçons à travers les rues. Rose tente tant bien que mal d'enfiler ses chaussures, ce qui est assez comique, surtout quand, déséquilibrée par un virage, elle se cogne contre la vitre et hurle des obscénités.

Onze heures quarante, nous sautons de la voiture et entrons dans le bâtiment à vive allure. En nous voyant arriver, Gianna se lève et nous accompagne, comme la veille.

-Vous êtes en retard, commente Aro, en nous voyant entrer, essoufflés.

-Il y avait des bouchons, tente-je.

-Hum. Asseyez vous.

Je prends place avec plaisir dans le fauteuil.

-Avez-vous bien étudié le dossier ?

Nous confirmons d'un mouvement de tête.

-Rosalie, peux tu me parler de l'aîné des enfants ?

Je vois ma sœur prendre une grande inspiration et se lancer:

-Il s'appelle Emmett Cullen. Il a vingt et un ans, presque vingt-deux. Il vient d'avoir son diplôme en Management et compte intégrer l'entreprise d'un des contacts de son père. Au lycée, il a fait partie de l'équipe de Football américain. Il était plutôt bon et a été contacté par pas mal d'universités, mais il a préféré se concentrer sur les études. Il mesure un mètre quatre vingt dix et pèse environ quatre vingt kilos. Il s'adonne à la musculation et …

-Bien, ce sera tout. Je vois que tu maîtrise le sujet. Jasper, que peux tu me dire sur la mère ?

-Elle s'appelle Esmée Cullen, son nom de jeune fille étant Masen. Elle a quarante deux ans. Elle a fait des études de d'architecte en décoration intérieure et est marié à Carlisle Cullen depuis maintenant quinze ans. Elle a trois enfants : Emmett, Edward et Alice. Elle ne travaille que sur rendez vous, et avec des clients fortunés. Elle est cependant reconnue comme très gentille et généreuse. Elle est la présidente de l'ACO, l'Association Cullen pour les Orphelins. Elle …

-Bien.

Je me tais. Aro a l'air satisfait. Il appuie sur l'interphone:

-Gianna… Fais entrer l'équipe spéciale.

Nous sommes dans une Mercedes blanche aux vitres teintées. A l'avant, à côté du chauffeur, Aro est au téléphone. Il ne nous a pas adressé la parole depuis que nous sommes sortis du bâtiment.

Nous avons rencontré « L'Equipe Spéciale ». C'est un groupe de personnes qui sont en quelques sortes les coachs des agents infiltrés. Il nous ont donnés des techniques pour s'adapter à toutes les situations, et pour éviter de se faire remarquer. Je dois avouer que c'était intéressant.

Nous arrivons dans un des quartiers les plus chics de New York. On ne trouve ici que des villas ou presque, au milieu d'immenses jardins d'un vert si intense qu'on se demande si c'est naturel. Je soupire. Cet environnement ne me plait pas vraiment. Nous qui avons vécu avec le minimum ces dernières années… Nous allons nous retrouver au milieu de ces gens pour qui l'argent n'est rien. Ou tout, plutôt.

Rosalie lisse sa robe d'un geste mécanique. Elle est préoccupée. Qui ne le serait pas ? Une telle mission … Nous allons avoir la responsabilité de la survie de cinq personnes, que nous ne connaissons pas, et qui risquent de nous traiter comme des moins que rien.

Nous arrivons devant un portail rouge gigantesque. Un groupe de personnes se tient non loin de là. Ils commencent à courir vers nous et des flashs retentissent, heureusement atténués par les vitres teintées. Aro enfile ses lunettes de soleil et nous l'imitons. Je pose avec plaisir mes Ray Ban sur mon nez et tourne la tête du côté opposé aux photographes. Le portail s'ouvre et nous pénétrons rapidement dans le parc le plus grand que je n'ai jamais vu. Une allée en pavés mène jusqu'à devant l'immense villa qui trône non loin de là. De gigantesques rosiers bordent les lieux, et on peut voir la forêt à une centaine de mètres. J'aperçoit aussi une sorte d'enclos bien plus loin. A quoi peut-il bien servir ? Ont-ils des animaux ? Vu leur niveau de vie, cela ne m'étonnerais qu'ils aient des chevaux de polo.

Mais nous sommes déjà arrivés et le conducteur arrête la voiture. Aro se tourne vers nous, et nous regarde par-dessus ses lunettes.

-Dernière chose. Tâchez de vous rappeler des trois règles.

Je lui sourit et m'exclame :

-Aro ! Pour qui nous prenez vous ?

-Pour de jeunes gens qui vont découvrir un train de vie qui pourrait vous faire tourner la tête.

Il a l'air tellement sérieux que je n'ose pas le contredire. Il réajuste ses verres teintés et sort de la voiture.

-Courage, me murmure Rosalie avant d'ouvrir la portière.

Je fait de même et nous prenons la direction de l'entrée. De grandes marches en marbre blanc plus tard, nous sommes devant la porte. Je vois Rosalie tâter d'un geste mécanique la petite arme qu'elle porte sous sa robe, et j'en fais de même. Déformation professionnelle …

Aro sonne et nous attendons. Nous devons avoir l'air ridicules. Le numéro Un du FBI et ses deux agents infiltrés, attendant qu'on leur ouvre la porte.

Des pas se font entendre, et la porte s'ouvre sur une femme d'une quarantaine d'année. Son visage en forme de cœur est encadré par des cheveux aux reflets caramels, lui conférant une aura de douceur. Ses yeux, d'un vert éclatant, nous observent rapidement, et un sourire orne sa bouche légèrement maquillée.

-Je vous en prie, entrez, se contente t'elle de dire.

Aro passe le premier, et je fais signe à Rose de le suivre. La femme ferme la marche.

Le corridor est large, et très éclairé. Les murs beiges se marient à merveille avec les meubles en bois anciens. Quelques tableaux sont accrochés aux murs.

-C'est la deuxième porte à gauche.

Sa voix est douce et je m'interroge : Est-elle Esmée Cullen ?

Elle capte mon regard et me dit doucement:

-Nous nous entretiendrons dans quelques secondes.

La pièce où nous entrons doit sûrement faire office de salon. Sa superficie semble supérieure à celle de notre appartement en entier. Les murs sont blancs, avec une frise noire et argent. Un gigantesque canapé en cuir, noir lui aussi, trône devant une énorme cheminée et un écran géant.

-Carlisle ! Les enfants ! Nos invités viennent d'arriver !

Je souris à la mention d'invités. Cette femme semble est réellement accueillante. Rosalie m'adresse un petit sourire qui veux tout dire : elle pense comme moi. L'avantage d'être jumeaux…

Mes pensées sont stoppées par l'arrivée d'un grand homme blond, à la démarche fière. Ses yeux, couleur miel, me fixent un instant avant de regarder Rosalie. Le sourire qu'il abordait se fige. Aie. Les ennuis commencent…

-C'est une blague, Aro ?

-Cela donne l'impression d'en être une ?

-Vous aviez parlé d'agents spéciaux ! On parle ici de protéger ma famille, pas de garder le chien !

-Mr Cullen. Je vous assure que ces deux agents sont parfaitement aptes à remplir la mission.

-Mais ils ont quoi ? Vingt-deux ans ?

-Vingt-et-un. Je vous présente Jasper et Rosalie Hale.

-Vous êtes jumeaux ? Demande une voix bourrue.

Un homme vient d'entrer. A voir sa carrure, je parierais qu'il s'agit d'Emmet Cullen. Il est grand, musclé, mais ce qui me frappe le plus, c'est son regard amusé. Presque joueur.

-En effet, ils sont jumeaux. Ils ont fait partie d'un programme de formation spéciale depuis leur plus jeune âge et je vous assure qu'ils n'ont rien à envier aux autres agents de l'équipe.

Une nouvelle voix se fait entendre :

-Qu'entendez vous par « formation spéciale » ?

Par élimination, je devine qu'Edward Cullen vient d'entrer. Ses yeux sont l'exacte réplique de ceux de sa mère, et ses cheveux ont la même teinte. Son regard brille d'intelligence et je devine qu'il est le cérébral de la fratrie.

-C'est confidentiel. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'ils y sont entrés à l'âge de six ans, et qu'ils sont entrés au FBI à dix-huit ans.

Esmée porte sa main à sa bouche, étonnée. Elle murmure:

-Si jeunes ?

-Oui.

Aro ne rajoute rien, et son regard croise celui de Carlisle Cullen. Celui-ci reprend la parole:

-Je suppose que je dois vous faire confiance …

-Ce serait mieux, en effet, dit Aro.

-Bien.

Il se tourne maintenant vers nous, et entame la conversation:

-Je suis Carlisle Cullen, et voici ma femme, Esmée. Le grand gaillard là bas, c'est Emmet. A côté, c'est Edward. Et il manque ma petite dernière, Alice.

-Alice ! S'exclame Esmée. Descend vite ma chérie!

Tout le monde se tourne vers les escaliers semblables à ceux des salles de bal. Un tapis rouge y est posé, et on pourrait croire que la princesse impériale va faire son entrée.

-Alice ! Nous n'attendons plus que toi !

Esmée se tourne vers nous, désolée:

-Je m'excuse. Elle doit être en train d'écouter de la musique.

Edward porte sa main à sa bouche et siffle à l'aide de deux doigts. Une voix cristalline lui répond :

-J'arrive !

Des pas se font entendre, et la benjamine des Cullen fait son entrée. Petite, fine et légère, elle dévale les escaliers. Elle porte une robe rose assez courte, et des chaussures à talons noires. Ses cheveux sont courts, et partent un peu dans tout les sens autour de son visage, lui donnant un air malicieux. Elle a un téléphone portable collé à l'oreille droite, et elle babille:

-Non! Tu rigole ? Moins quarante pour cent ? J'arrive tout de suite. Euh attend. Je te reprend dans une seconde.

Elle s'immobilise en bas des escaliers et croise le regard assassin de son père.

-Oui ? Dit-elle d'une petite voix en se tournant vers moi pour la première fois.

Ses yeux sont semblables à de l'or liquide. Ils passent de moi à me sœur rapidement, puis détaillent la façon dont nous sommes habillés. Elle fait une moue assez comique, avant qu'un énorme sourire, bien trop énorme pour son petit visage, ne s'installe sur celui-ci.

-Bonjour. Je m'appelle Alice Cullen. Ravie de vous rencontrer. J'espère que nous ferons connaissance dès que je rentrerais.

Puis, sans attendre notre réponse, elle se tourne vers son père.

-Papa, je vais en ville. Il y a le sac que je voulais en soldes ! Tu te rends compte ? Bon, allez, à plus !

Elle est sur le point de sortir de la pièce quand son père l'apostrophe :

-Alice, viens ici s'il te plait.

Elle soupire et s'approche de lui à grands pas.

-Je te présente Jasper et Rosalie. Ils vont se charger de notre sécurité dans les jours à venir.

-Très bien. Je peux y aller ?

Aro intervient:

-Et bien, techniquement, il serait bon que nul d'entre vous ne quitte la maison sans Jasper et Rosalie. Et comme ils vont avoir besoin de s'installer cet après-midi, je crains que vous soyez obligée de reporter votre sortie Mademoiselle.

-Mais papa ! Moins quarante pour cent !

Sa mère lève les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire et propose:

-Demande à Angela de te l'avancer. Nous lui rembourserons.

-Mais comment je vais choisir entre bleu caraïbe et bleu outre mer si je ne peux pas les voir en vrai? Papa a dit un seul sac à main par jour, minaude t'elle en battant des paupières.

Il ne va pas se faire avoir quand même ?

-Bah, dis lui de prendre les deux, nous allons faire une exception.

Et ben si, il s'est fait avoir.

Et, tandis que la furie reprend son téléphone et annonce avec des petits cris surexcités à sa correspondante son bonheur, Edward se tourne vers nous et s'exclame:

-Bienvenue chez nous !

* * *

Voili voilou pour ce deuxième "vrai chapitre". J'attends vos avis avec impatience. Qu'en avez vous pensé ? Jazz va t'il réussir à supporter la terriblement énergique Alice ?

Dans le prochain chapitre : _Alice et Jasper en apprennent plus l'un sur l'autre. **Vraiment** ?_

* * *

**_Tout l'univers de Twilight appartient à Stephanie Meyer. Yepp !_**


End file.
